Maybe love
by Aniela Bianchi
Summary: Kagome, is no longer in Inuyasha, but in Naruto. She goes to visit her cousin and ends up adopting a young boy named Naruto, with a demon inside. Follow their path through pain, happines, and maybe love.
1. Adoption

My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm a miko. I used to collect Shikon Shards by jumping into a well that would take me 500 years into the past because I broke the Shikon Jewel. I made many friends, felt love, got adopted, and killed an evil hanyou by the name of Naraku. Now that quest is over with and I'm in a village in Konoha visiting my cousin Iruka, I haven't seen him since I first went into the well, it's been a little over two years, suddenly a little boy ran into my legs and fell down, I could immediately sense the demon inside of him. I looked up to see what he had been in such a rush and saw a crowd of adults running after him. Immediately I grew angry and put the boy behind me,

"If any of you want to hurt him you had better come through me first!" I yelled, the crowd stared at me and I knew my blue eyes were flashing. They all turned and walked away muttering about the stupid little boy. I once again turned and knelt by the little boy, observing him. He looked to be about five years old he had stunning blonde hair, with sky blue eyes that caught my attention, on each cheek he had 3 scratches like whiskers, he was covered in dirt and scratches, it made me feel very upset.

"Hello little one what's your name?" I asked gently.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said looking down at the ground hiding his beautiful eyes from me.

"Well I'm Kagome Higurashi, but you can call me Kagome and I'll call you Naruto ne?" I asked pulling his chin up to see his eyes, they had tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, "Because your going to hit me like them isn't you?" he asked the tears flowing down his eyes. I suddenly grew angry again knowing my aura was flaring I calmed down and picked him up into my arms and held him close to me imagining sweet thoughts. A miko's aura could calm any demon if it was used properly.

"No Naruto, I'm not going to hit you, but how about you show me to my hotel and then we can go and get some food?" I asked he nodded nervously and I smiled and put him down, I let him lead me to my hotel and checked into my room the bell-boy kept on giving glares to Naruto so I finally got angry,

"You know what, I thought it'd be fun to stay in this hotel, but obviously you've got a stick shoved up your ass like everyone else in this town, so I'm taking my money elsewhere." I stormed out of the hotel dragging Naruto along with me. "Good luck finding a hotel with that thing!" he yelled after me. I turned and gave him my best Sesshoumaru glare, then turned and left. She mumbled under her breath about stupid men who were prejudiced against children. Suddenly she felt her hand empty and turned to see Naruto standing still staring at the ground. She turned back around and knelt in front of him,

"Naruto-chan?" she asked gently and noticed that he had tears in his eyes. "Why is everyone mean to me?" he asked. "I don't know." She whispered and picked him up,

"But I know one person who won't be." She said and determinedly walked toward her cousin's address. She knocked on the door and when it opened Iruka stood there and smiled at her, "Kagome, and Naruto, My two most favoristest people!" he said and let them in, "You know Iruka-san?" Naruto asked when he was set down. "He's my cousin on my father's side." She said smiling down at him, "Ne Iruka, can I use your rest room?" I asked and he nodded I opened my bag and pulled out the first aid kit. "Come on Naruto." I said and placed him on the toilet as I washed him off and tended to most of his wounds that were already healed, "So what do you say we go out and eat?" I asked, Naruto nodded and ran out towards Iruka yelling something about ramen. I smiled and we went out, after dinner we went back to Iruka's where Naruto had fallen asleep on the couch while Iruka and I sat and drank tea.

"So how did you meet Naruto?" Iruka finally asked. I explained to him my whole ordeal for the day and he shook his head, "Those damn villagers they're never going to learn." He muttered, he then proceeded to tell me about the fox and about the attack. "That was how Papa died, isn't it?" I asked looking into my tea. Iruka placed his hand on mine, "He died protecting those he loved." He said, and I nodded and looked at the couch to Naruto. "So he has no parents?" I asked slowly still looking at Naruto. I'm sure Iruka could read my thoughts because he was staring at my face, "None." He stated, then opened his mouth as if to say something and then stopped.

"Is Sarutobi-sama still here?" I asked slowly. Iruka sighed,

"Kagome your only 17." He said chidingly,

"And I've dealt with this kind of thing a lot more, and I know foxes, they need instruction, otherwise they'll go wild exactly like Kyubi did." I said angrily jerking away from my cousin.

"And with the way this town is treating him, Kyubi will break free again to exact vengeance, even on his host." Iruka nodded, "I'll talk to Hokage-sama tomorrow, " Iruka said and placed the cups in the sink, he laid out two futons on the floor and I laid down on one, Iruka's apartment was small I'd need to find my own place and soon.

The Next Morning

I woke up early and made breakfast for my boys, Iruka woke up and smiled at, "I should keep you around." He stated before digging in. I smiled, and then looked to see Naruto still asleep on the couch, I walked over and tickled him, and he woke in a fit of giggles. I loved seeing that smile on his face, it was adorable. He looked up at me smiling and his nose caught the scent of breakfast, smiling I led him to the table and placed a plate of fresh food in front of him. He frowned and looked up at me,

"No ramen?" he asked and I shook my head smiling at his antics. He sighed and stared at the food, "Try it Naru-chan you'll like it." I said smiling he grinned at the nickname and dug into the breakfast. He smiled at me when he first tried it, "It's nummy!" he said with a mouthful of food. "Naruto, don't talk with food in your mouth." I said and sat down to eat my breakfast, suddenly there was a loud pop and Iruka was in the house,

"Kags Hokage-sama wants to talk with you." He said and I stared at him. I heard a clank to see Naruto's fork had dropped onto his plate, "Did you do something wrong Kagome?" he asked me.

"No Naruto-chan, in fact why don't you come with me?" I asked smiling to reassure him. Naruto nodded and I placed the breakfast plates into the sink. I picked up Naruto and we walked to the Hokage's office, when we reached the office we were told to wait outside. I sighed and sat down in a chair, and placed Naruto in my lap resting my head on his unruly hair. The door opened and a snobby looking man with glasses walked out of the room. "You can go in now." He said in a condescending tone. I bristled and Iruka placed a hand on my shoulder, I handed Naruto to him and pushed past the man into the office. There stood Sarutobi in all his old glory, "Hello Kagome." He said, I nodded and took a seat,

"Where are his parents?" I asked. Sarutobi sighed and shook his head, "Father is dead, his mother is presumed dead." He said. I nodded and looked out at the window to see the blue sky, "I want to adopt him." I stated and looked back at Sarutobi, his eyes widened marginally and I saw his mouth crack open in astonishment,

"Do you know what he is," I nodded and watched as his eyes widened more,

"How?" he asked as he sat down nervously,

"I've been gone 7 years, in that time, I've been through quite a bit." I stated and Sarutobi nodded trying to get me to go on, "I'm a miko, who actually has powers." I stated and looked at the door, "So the papers will be done and I'll come in by noon today, and I'm looking for a house and a job got any recommendations?" I asked, he looked up at me and shook his head. I walked out of the room and took Naruto by the hand and smiled at Iruka.

"I'll be back at noon." I stated to him and he visibly relaxed. The rest of the day Naruto and I went shopping for clothes and then we went to the park, after he had played for a while. We were on the swings when I grabbed him and held him in my arms. "Ne, Naru-chan, what would you do if I asked you to become my son?" I asked nervously watching his face, "You don't have to say yes." I stated quickly and Naruto's eyes shined, "Would you be my mommy then?" he asked. I nodded slowly and he squeezed my neck and held and hugged me tightly, "YES YES YES!" he declared. I hugged him just as tightly, "Well that's good because I'm going to adopt you today."

I said and we walked over to the Hokage's office, while we were walking I saw a shrine. The paper work went through without any hassle and we went apartment shopping. I found a small apartment that had 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and a small kitchen and sitting room. I paid for it and we were set. Later that week I found a job at the local library it was right next to Naruto's school.

* * *

_So ya'll know the drill, review, if you don't i don't update, um Yeah this is my first Naruto fic. I don't mind flames for the fact that there is Kagome in this but bite me if you don't like it don't read it. Please update and so on and blah blah, by the by I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, that is the first and only time i will say this. So bye_


	2. Secrets Revealed

13 Years

Kagome walked out from the library cracking her neck and walked toward the ninja academy, she saw Iruka outside lecturing Naruto. She sighed and touched Iruka on the shoulder to see two tissues up his nose. She sighed and turned to Naruto, "Naruto Higurashi Uzumaki! You used the sexy no Justu again didn't you!" she yelled and grabbed him by the ear.

"Kagome, no wait OW! Iruka-sensei HELP ME!" he yelled, suddenly Kagome stopped and Naruto looked up to see what she was looking at, "You did it again!" she yelled frustrated and let go of his ear. She was looking at the stone monument of the four Hokages.

"Dear Enya-sama what did I do to deserve such a prankster?" she asked looking toward the sky, "Kagome, why don't you go home, I'll take Naruto." Iruka stated. Kagome looked down at Naruto and saw his downcast expression. "No, I'll go with you." she said and touched Naruto's head, "After all, his upbringing is my fault, if its any one's fault it's mine." she said and Iruka poofed her and Naruto to the monument. "Okay, start cleaning," Kagome instructed standing next to Iruka. They stood watch over him, "Naruto if you don't clean it all off you can't go home." Iruka said angrily. Kagome looked at Iruka angrily glaring at him, making him laugh nervously and pull on his collar, "But you know what if you do, Kagome and me will take you out for ramen." he said and Kagome nodded. Naruto looked up to see her smiling down at him in that gentle manner.

"Then I'll work really hard!" Naruto declared and started to scrub vigorously. Kagome giggled gently and after Naruto was done they went to the ramen stand. Kagome had gone to the restroom and Iruka and Naruto were talking. "STINGY!" Kagome heard through the bathroom and smiled as she exited and sat down next to Naruto, "Naru-chan you must earn your own head protector." she said and ruffled his already messy hair.

Naruto grumbled and ate his ramen.

_The Next Day_

Naruto sat on the swing with his goggles over his eyes, he supposed he would have to go see Kagome and tell her, then her eyes would flash with sadness, then she would smile kiss him on the cheek gently and tell him it was okay and he would get it next year. Just like she did for the past two years. He hated that flash in her eyes, she always viewed it as her fault that he failed, because she couldn't show him the proper way to perform jutsus. She taught him sword play, hand to hand combat, and even archery, but she couldn't show him justus. She was like the mother he had never had. He loved her like a mother, he just never called her that, afraid he would reject him. He got up and decided to go for a walk, when he ran into Mizuki sensei.

Kagome sighed as she closed up the library, he hadn't passed she was so upset, she knew he could do it. He just didn't practice enough, and she couldn't help him, she felt so inadequate. She was walking home when she heard an uproar by the Hokage's house. She ran into the crowd and listened as they talked about a boy, a filling of dread filled her.

"Naruto has crossed the line!"

"He wont get away with this one!" They yelled.

"What happened?" she asked silencing the crowd as her aura spread throughout the crowd.

"Kagome, you need to calm down." Sarutobi said. "Naruto took one of the Forbidden Scrolls!" a voice yelled. "We need to find him he's had it for nearly half a day." Sarutobi said and Kagome nodded.

All the ninjas poofed away leaving Kagome and Iruka. "We should check the forest, fox kits generally go into forests for their own protection, its a sort of pneumatic device that is triggered in their brains when they are in danger, even if they don't know it." she said and Iruka poofed her to the forest.

Kagome found Naruto by an abandoned hut sighing in relief she ran to him hugging him close to her. "Kagome what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Kagome checked him over and saw the scratches on him, "Naruto what have you been doing?" she asked surprised. "Practicing." he said simply

"Ne, Naruto where did you get the scroll, its very important that you tell me." she said in her best mother tone.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and Kagome you always say that a forest is the best place to practice." Naruto said and Kagome looked shocked. Suddenly Kagome pushed Naruto away and she was pinned to the hut. "Naruto RUN!" Kagome screamed as she tried to break free.

"Naruto, do you want to know a secret?" Mizuki asked and Kagome stared at him horrified. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Kagome yelled struggling against the kunai that held her there. "There is a rule in place in this village. A rule about you. It was instituted the day of the nine-tailed fox demon attack."

"STOP IT!" she yelled. "The rule says that no one is allowed to tell you." Mizuki said, "SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed tears falling down her face as she pulled and jerked. "The rule says that we aren't allowed to tell you that your the nine-tailed fox demon."

"Didn't you ever wonder why everyone hated you. Even your beautiful woman over there hates you, along with Iruka, the fox killed both their fathers and Iruka's mother and Kagome's aunt." Mizuki said twirling his fan Shuriken, he threw it as Naruto stomped on the floor swearing.

Naruto looked up to see Kagome looking down at him smiling gently, "Naru-chan, my baby." she whispered as tears fell down her face onto his.

"Why?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, you know I've always viewed you as my child, if I had been a better mother, or maybe told you I loved you more. Then maybe you wouldn't feel this pain. So let me take this for you." Kagome said. Naruto looked up into her eyes and ran.

"Naruto!" Kagome screamed after him. "Looks like he doesn't return the sentiment, Kagome. Don't worry I'll kill your baby and come back for you." he said and stroked her cheek gently. Kagome shivered in disgust and Mizuki pulled the Shuriken out of her back making her fall onto the ground.

Iruka ran into the clearing to see Kagome on the ground bleeding, "Kagome?" he asked. "It's Mizuki... he tricked Naruto." Kagome said struggling to her feet. "Find him Iruka, please." she begged and Iruka nodded and poofed away.

Kagome fell to the ground again. Crawling she tried to get up but failed, grinding her teeth she set out to crawling with Naruto on her mind her baby.

A pair of feet in front of her stopped her she looked up to see a man with gravity defying white hair. "So your Naruto's guardian, oh well gotta help a damsel when I see one the boy can wait." he said and picked her up. "Who are you?" she asked as she was pulled up. "Kakashi Hatake at your service." he stated and Kagome fainted, "Kagome Higurashi." was all she could say before she fainted. "It's nice to meet you Kagome he said to the fainted figure in his arms and carried her to the hospital.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of Naruto yelling at Iruka and sighed, "Naruto, please let me sleep." she begged. "MOM!" He yelled and jumped onto the bed. Kagome froze when he hugged her, not in pain although she was in it, but in shock. "Naruto, you called me mom." she said smiling and her eyes watered.

"Is that okay?" Naruto asked nervously pulling away. "I'd be the happiest person alive if you viewed me as your mother." she stated and kissed him on the forehead gently. The next week went by quickly and Naruto soon started his training with one Hatake Kakashi.

"And then Mom he said: I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies." Naruto imitated in a deep tone,

"Mmhmm Naruto, darling he sounds like an interesting man, so do you want yaki-soba or tempura?" Kagome asked as she looked through the fridge, "how about ramen?" Naruto suggested.

Kagome sighed and pulled out the shrimp, "Naruto, you are seriously going to die if you eat only ramen and red bean broth. Ninjas must eat more vegetables." Kagome said in her mother tone and fried the shrimp.

_Later that Night_

Kagome looked into Naruto's room to see him fighting a motionless doll mumbling about strategies, she giggled and closed the door going back to bed.

_The Next Day_

Kagome woke up early and made a large breakfast humming to herself as she cooked. Naruto woke up the smell of bacon and eggs and ramen? He bolted out of the room to see Kagome placing a large bowl of ramen in front of his seat at the table. "Hurry up and eat Naruto, you need your strength." she said smiling. Naruto groaned, "The one day you make ramen for breakfast and I can't eat it. THIS SUCKS!"

Kagome sighed and watched as Naruto left the building. So what was she going to do today, she was a bit rusty on her archery she could practice she supposed. Getting up she washed the dishes and picked up her bow and arrows, and her sword that had been forged by Totosai before she left. She went to one of the practice fields and set up the target next on a tree.

Firing arrow after arrow she hit the spot, then she switched to her sword she had just finished her techniques when she heard Naruto yelling her head jerked up and she picked up her stuff and snuck over to the spot. She saw Naruto tied to a log with a timer on it and Sasuke Uchia, and a girl with pink hair, Sakura? she thought. And she drew back her bow when she saw that man who had saved her, the man with the silver hair. What was his name again? Hatiche Kagishi, Hatike Kamike? Naruto was smiling and he was laughing, she sighed in relief he had passed. She moved to go and when she felt a demonic aura.

She drew her sword and lighted it with purifying energy, "I know your there, come out so I can see you coward."

The aura grew and a mid-level tiger youkai attacked, "Oh lookie dinner." he said and pounced she parried and pushed the tiger back. The tiger swiped at her and hit her sending her flying into the clearing. She looked down to see herself bleeding, and her shirt was torn. "Damn, HEY YOU STUPID KITTY, you don't pay for my clothes so don't teart them up!" She yelled and drew an arrow as the tiger ran towards her. Purifying pink aura surrounded the arrow and she let it loose. The arrow hit the tiger dead in the eyes before it purified into dust.

She wiped her hands and tore off the rest of her shirt tying it off. Sighing she inspected the ashes looking for anything and found an ofuda. An evil priest, lovely just absolutely lovely. And with that she looked up to see Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and their teacher all staring at her.

"Shit." she muttered

* * *

_Well I knew I needed to add her powers sooner or later but yeah, so y'all know the drill read then rate. Be kind or don't. I want to thank everyone who did review. And um if you have any ideas then please give me a hint. Also yes, this is going to be a Kakashi/Kagome. I might add Sess and some Inu characters also. So tell meh whatcha think. And night._


	3. The Mission

I sighed and blew on my tea, across from me sat Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sarutobi, Iruka, and Kakashi. "Iruka and Sarutobi already now about what you just saw and they know what I am and what I do. They're here to keep you calm." I said and took a sip of my tea.

I looked up and saw their expectant faces. "So you want to know what happened?" I asked and Naruto stood up his chair clanging, "OF COURSE WE DO MOM. WE SEE YOU SHOOTING A PINK ARROW AT A TIGER AND IT EXPLODED INTO ASHES! WHICH WAS REALLY COOL, BUT I WANT TO KNOW HOW!"

I smiled and took another sip of her tea. "Kagome this is an especially delicious flavor, what is it?" Sarutobi asked me. "Oh, it's a secret recipe, my older brother gave me the seeds, he uses it to calm himself, although its been greatly watered down which is why Naruto is still jumpy." I stated to Sarutobi. He nodded and took another sip.

"What you saw was my abilities. You see, I'm a miko." I said and let it sink in. I saw Naruto and Sakura looked confused, while Kakashi's eye widened then went back to normal and Sasuke looked startled and the face remained. "A miko is someone who tends to shrines. Back in the olden days they would exterminate demons, and give blessings. They also protected certain relics of importance."

"But finding a miko with power is pretty rare." Kakashi finally stated and I nodded, "yes well my powers were forced into effect. I was sucked down a well that took me 500 years into the past. And forced to collect and protect a certain jewel that you may know of Kakashi." I said

and he nodded slowly. I looked at Naruto's face and took his hand in mine.  
"I want you to know, that you have a brother, another fox demon, he's about 560 years old. If you want to meet him. I'll call him and we'll go out as a family." I stated, Naruto nodded and I smiled.

"So that demon did he want the jewel?" Iruka asked. "I don't think so, I've kept it hidden for a while."

"Well now that this fiasco has been explained you each must promise not to tell anyone about me." I said to each of them.

"I'LL NEVER TELL! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled and I laughed and hugged him to me.  
"I won't tell, miko." Sasuke said, "Neither will I." Sakura said and I bowed to the both of them and turned to Kakashi. "Hatake-san?" I asked.

He took my hand in his and kissed it gently and looked down at me with his black eye "You have my solemn oath that your secret will be kept a secret." Kakashi said. I blushed and bowed again, "Thank you Hatake-san."

"Please Higurashi-san call me Kakashi." "Well then you must call me Kagome." I said and looked into his eye.  
"HEY!! GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF MY MOM!" Naruto yelled, we both looked down to see Kakashi still holding my hand. I blushed darker and Kakashi released my hand, "Well then good bye." he said and I bowed again. "Yes goodbye."

I watched as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura left followed by Sarutobi and Iruka who stayed for dinner and then left.

The next morning I was walking home from the library when I felt a demonic following me. I drew a dagger I had in my purse and let my miko energy flow, I threw it and formed a barrier. "Your aim was off miko." the demon said from the alley.

I sighed and let the barrier drop, "Since when has it been your style to hide in alleys?" I asked and took the dagger from him. "This Sesshoumaru does not need to answer your questions." he said and I watched as he emerged from the alley into the light. I smiled up at him and leaped into his arms, he hugged me close.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when he put me down. "You my darling little sister have been keeping secrets from me." he said and pulled the charred ofuda out from his sleeve. "Where did you find that?" I asked and moved to grab it.

Sesshoumaru moved his arm and another hand came and grabbed it and stored it in his green sleeve. "Shippo give that to me I'm not done with it." I stated to the red-head standing next to Sesshoumaru.

"What no hello for your son who you haven't seen for five years?" Shippo asked. I glared at him and he stared back, sighing I pulled his head down and kissed his forehead, he grabbed me picking me up and hugged me while spinning me around.

"Kit, put your mother down there will be time for reunions later." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"So grumpy fluffy." I muttered as Shippo put me down, which made Sesshou growl and Shippo cough.

We walked to the tea house and I sighed as I sat down. "Where did it come from?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Where did what come from?" I asked as I ordered some tea and a bunch of sweet rolls. "The ofudas." Sesshoumaru said sternly

"I believe they originated in Shinto Shrines." I said and smiled. Shippo was shaking by my side trying not to laugh.

"Miko I'm talking about the cursed ofuda." he said as his eyes narrowed. "Those are made by wicked priests, honestly Sesshoumaru I think you of all people who have been alive for over six centuries would know this." I said and thanked the waiter as he brought our tea.

"Ka-go-me, you will tell this Sesshoumaru where the cursed ofuda came from or this Sesshoumaru will tear apart this whole town searching for the ashes of the said demon" he said very slowly. I sighed as the waiter scurried away, "Can you get a scent off it?" I asked and took a sip of my tea.

He nodded and I looked him in the eyes, "It came from a tiger demon, he was looking for dinner, but what worries me is that ofuda, I haven't sensed another miko or priest with power for a long time." I said, Sesshoumaru examined the slip of paper and handed it to me.

"The scent is unfamiliar but I want you to be careful. Understand." Sesshoumaru said and looked down at me. I looked up at him and smiled, "Who me? I'm the epitome of innocence." I said grinning. Sesshoumaru glared and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Naruto running into the tea shop.

"MOM! GUESS WHAT!" Naruto yelled. I smiled and hugged him kissing his forehead. "Did you paint the Hokage sculptures again?" I asked. "NO WE GOT OUR FIRST MISSION!" Naruto yelled. I smiled and patted his head,

"Naruto you've had several missions before." I said to him, and then it dawned on me, "You mean out of the village." Naruto nodded excitedly, "What level?" I asked quietly dread filling my body. "It's a C-rank Mom, I took ini-tia, um inota."

"Initiative." I corrected, Naruto nodded and gave me a thumbs up, "Believe it mom, i'm going on my first mission!" Naruto yelled. "You've attracted another kit Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked smirking at me. I nodded.

"Ne, Naruto, this is your brother Shippo and Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, my."

"YOUR MY BROTHER! THAT'S SO COOL!" Naruto yelled, I laughed and watched Naruto and Shippo play around. The bell to the tea shop rang while Sesshoumaru and I were talking about the demon.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI MEET MY BROTHER!" Naruto yelled and dragged Kakashi over to us. I stood and bowed, "Kakashi, how are, I'd like to introduce you to my other son Shippo Torikkusuta, and Sesshoumaru, my."

Sesshoumaru cut me off and wrapped his arms around me placing his chin on my shoulder, "her mate." he said growling his eyes turning red towards Kakashi.

I glared at Sesshoumaru and pulled away, "he's my brother," I said and glared at Sesshoumaru. Shippo sniffed then looked at Hatake, his eyes narrowing as he looked between us. I grabbed Kakashi and pushed him out of the tea house.

"I'm sorry about my brother and my sons if they have been bothering you, especially Naruto." I said embarrassed. Kakashi shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal, I've recieved looks like that before from many a protective sibling." I smiled and looked at the blue sky, "So Naruto told me that he's going on a C-rank mission." I said avoiding his eye.

Kakashi nodded. I leaned back against the wall of the building and closed my eyes. "Please take care of him. Naruto can be rash and annoying at times, but he is still my son, and I want to be able to see him again. I know that its just a C-rank mission, but I still worry." I said smiling.

Kakashi smiled at me through his mask, "Kagome, you have no need to worry. Nothing will happen to your son."

I laughed and shook my head, "With Naruto something always happens whether by his own doing or by someone elses."

I heard a crash and saw Shippo and Naruto run out of the tea house, making me double over in laughter, "Do you see what I mean?" I asked grabbing my sides and giggling.

Kakashi nodded and helped me up, so that we were face to face. Suddenly all laughter seemed to fall out of me, "Kakashi, I have another request." Kakashi nodded indicating for me to continue, "Please take care of yourself as well," I said quietly. Kakashi nodded and I stared into his eyes, "I wish I could come, but I have other things I must look into." I said and Kakashi nodded.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning, I'll take good care of your son." Kakashi said and with that he left.


	4. Shopping

Kagome studied the ofuda carefully glaring at it angrily, Shippo walked into the room with tea on a platter and shook his head as he saw his mother staring at that damn ofuda again. "mama, take a break please." Shippo begged as he placed tea onto the table.

Kagome nodded and took a cup of tea placing two sugars in it and mixed the cup. "I don't know Shippo, I can't get a trace of who sent that no matter what I do to that damn slip of paper."

Shippo nodded in understanding, "I could send a couple of my guys to check it out for you." Kagome nodded and Shippo took the hint, "This is good Shippo, did you grow the leaves yourself?" Kagome asked, Shippo blushed and nodded. "So now that we are alone." Kagome said and leaned back into her chair.

Shippo paled noticing the tone of her voice and knowing where this conversation was leading, "When am I going to meet at least one of these girls that you bring to your Uncle's home?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow. Shippo laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "um...not for a while?" Shippo said nervously. Kagome sighed as all mothers do when their young handsome sons are still single and looked up to the sky.

"I did a good job, why does this kit refuse to settle down and give me grandchildren?" Kagome asked. There was a knock on her door and Shippo got up to answer the door when Kagome grabbed his tail, "Sit, I'll get it." Kagome said and giggled at the thought of Shippo with a mate. She opened the door to see Iruka standing there, "Hey cuz, come on in." Kagome stated smiling. Iruka shook his head and looked at Kagome, she was smiling happily, this news was going to scare her.

Kagome looked at Iruka he looked pale and nervous, she felt the tea-cup in her hands fall and heard the crash. "How bad is it?" she asked as she stared at her cousin her eyes wide. Her baby was in danger and Iruka wasn't telling her anything, "Kagome, you have to promise not to do anything rash just yet."

"Iruka, how bad?" Kagome asked her tone firm, "You've heard the rumors about Zabuza right?" Kagome nodded and her face got paler. "He went after them, apparently this is more then just an escort job." he said. "I have to go," Iruka said.

Kagome nodded and Shippo sensing her distress was by her side. He led her to the couch where he forced her to sit, "Shippo, how fast do you think we can get there?" Kagome asked her face set in determination and fear. "We'll leave within the hour." he promised and with a flurry of wind he was gone. Kagome ran into her room and pulled a chain from her neck on it was a key, she moved her bed and moved aside a rug. Underneath the rug was a secret door, Kagome had built it before she and Naruto had moved in.

She stared at the door and concentrated, a flash of white light came from the room and the door a keyhole appeared in the middle of it. Kagome unlocked the door and it opened to reveal a stair case. She walked down the stair case to reveal an elaborate room filled with chests. Kagome moved to one particular chest and opened it, she pulled out her long bow made out of demon bone and a quiver full of arrows. Then Kagome closed the chest and moved to the wall that held three swords and several daggers. She pulled down two of the swords and all the daggers aligning them on the floor.

Kagome then opened a closet that held a suit, similar to the one Sango once had. She stripped down to only her underwear and put on the suit. The suit flashed pink as her powers intergrated into it and she quickly loaded the daggers onto arm and leg carriers.

After all was said and done she pulled open another closet to reveal a long beautiful Kimono. She dressed herself in it and tied her swords to her obi then put on her outer coat. Kagome stared at the room. The walls were now bare and the most of the chests and closets were now open.

Sighing she left the room and redid the lock pushing the rug and bed back into place. She then fixed her hair and make up in front of the vanity. Just as Kagome had fininshed up putting up her last strand of hair she heard a wish of wind and her door opened to reveal Shippo and Sesshoumaru.

She held up a finger and made a final look over. She nodded and turned to her brother and son, "Are you ready?" she asked. Shippo nodded and Shesshoumaru gave a hn. He looked her over making sure that everything was right, he then offered his arm and she took it. Shippo bowed to his mother and uncle as they proceeded to the balcony where Sesshoumaru made his cloud and then they were off.

* * *

They had been traveling for hours Kagome had still kept her eyes open when Sesshoumaru lifted his nose, "Shippo." he said in a tone. Kagome soon understood she felt Naruto's aura, then she heard a cry of a crowd. Kagome stared at the crowd that was headed toward her son and his master.

"Sesshoumaru, if my kit dies I'll purify you so badly your great-great-great-great-grand pups will feel it!" she yelled and Sesshoumaru nodded as they landed by Naruto and Kakashi, Shippo stood beside Sasuke, Sakura, and the old man. Kagome unsheathed her sword, preparing for battle then she heard the cry of townspeople behind them, "IF YOU COME ANOTHER STEP INTO THIS COUNTRY WE'LL KILL YOU!" the voice of a young boy said.

"MOM! INARI!" Naruto yelled happily, Kagome smiled at her son and winked as the young boy grinned and said something about hero's needing to come at the last minute, Sesshoumaru hn'd and Shippo rolled his eyes at this comment.

Naruto stared determined and did his Kage Bushin No Jutsu multiplying Kakashi followed his example.

"Do you want some of this?" his clones all asked at the same time. Kagome felt chills fall down her spine and stared at the numbers. The mob ran away and Zabuza said something to Kakashi, Kakashi nodded and carried Zabuza to the boy.

Kagome followed hearing something about snow, "I wish I could go to the same place as you." Zabuza said touching the boy's face.

Kagome knelt by Zabuza and sighed, "Zabuza, you were known as a devil, but you are only a mistreated human and so your wish will be granted." She layed her hands on his body and a pink glow surrounded Zabuza's body.

"You will be with him." Kagome promised and wiped away something on her face, "Snow?" she asked Naruto came up besides her and she hugged him close, "Haku was born in a snowy village," he explained.

_Two weeks later_

Kagome stood behind Naruto as he said he was going to be his own ninja. Kagome laughed, Sesshoumaru nodded, "Kit, I must leave, business to attend to, but I will be seeing you soon." Sesshoumaru said and patted Naruto's head. He turned to Kagome and kissed her forehead, "Try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll see you soon Mama." Shippo said and kissed her cheek, he then hugged Naruto soon, "Be good and listen to ma." he ordered then left in a flash of wind and leaves.

They left with Naruto and Inari bawling and Kagome heard that they would name the bridge after Naruto.

* * *

_Two months later_

Kagome was walking back from the grocery store when she felt another demonic presence. It was small and tiny and it felt strangely of.... Jaken? She ran to her door and saw him standing by her front door sighing she opened the door and let him in.

"Lady Kagome." he said and bowed low,

"Would you like some tea Jaken?" Kagome asked putting down her groceries and started putting groceries away. "Lady Kagome! why are you doing this, there should be servants putting away your food." Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Jaken it's hard enough living in this village without having to manage servants." she said and suddenly the door slammed open. "Mom I'm home!" Naruto yelled. Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Naruto please refrain from yelling when you get home and please stop slamming the door." Kagome asked and finished putting away groceries.

"Mom? who's the weird frog?" Naruto asked. Jaken stood his full three feet and glared at Naruto, "I am not a frog, I am the loyal retainer of Lord Sesshoumaru! and you are intruding on my Lady Kagome's home." Jaken said and pulled out the staff. Kagome sighed, "Naruto, why don't you go out and practice or something." Kagome said and lead Jaken to the table with a tea pot in hand.

As soon as she heard the slam of the door she turned to Jaken, "Now why are you really here?" she asked as she poured tea. Jaken took a seat as soon as she sat down, "As you know Mi Lord has an annual ball, once every 5 decades." Kagome nodded then she realized why he was here she stared at Jaken mouth agape, "No." she said and Jaken opened his mouth, "No Jaken you can tell him that I'm not coming." Jaken stared at the teacup and watched as it overflowed.

"Lady Kagome." he started, "I SAID NO JAKEN!" Kagome yelled and that was when she saw the mess. She gasped and put down the tea cup and ran into the kitchen to grab a towel. Jaken sat quietly and watched as Kagome cleaned up the mess. Jaken had changed over the years, he had become calmer, more respecful, and infinately patient. Kagome sighed, "Fine I'll come, but I'm brining Naruto." Kagome said and finished cleaning. Jaken nodded and placed a scroll on the now dry table. "An escort will come to pick you up at the gate in two weeks."

Kagome nodded and took the scroll and opened it up reading the contents, it was a dress code, a itenirary, and a pass. At the end of the scroll Sesshoumaru's royal family seal was stamped in gold.

Kagome let jaken out and stared out at the blue sky, She looked over at the list and realized that she didn't have any formal clothes for Naruto. She grabbed her purse and locked the door then went looking for Naruto, he was practicing with Kakashi in the practice fields. "Naruto. We need to go shopping." she said and Naruto looked up horrified, "What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you need a formal Kimino, now come on I don't have time to waste arguing with you." Kagome ordered, Naruto grumbled then moved to bow to Kakashi only to see him standing next to his mother. "So Kagome, why the Kiminos?" kakashi asked.

Kagome sighed, "My brother, you remember him, well he's a great lord, and he's hosting his annual ball, and being the younger sister I must attend. God I'm going to be bored out of my mind, these things are basically like group dates for all the single lords and ladies." Kagome ran a hand through her hair and Kakashi looked at her. "Group dates?" he asked

Kagome looked at him, "Ya you know.. when a group of people get together and." Kakashi's expression got darker, he knew what a group date was, he just didn't want Kagome going on one. Kakashi shook out of his stupor, "So if you don't want to go why are you going? " Naruto asked. Kakashi's inner personality was nodding and thinking about how smart Naruto was.

"Because its my duty, you understand that don't you Naruto? Now lets go get you a kimono and then I'll buy us Ramen for dinner." Naruto grinned and nodded happily. Kagome looked to see Kakashi and looked back at Naruto, "Kakashi? Would you mind coming along, I know how to dress little girls, but when it comes to young men I don't really know." Kagome asked.

Kakashi agreed and he followed Kagome as they walked to a kimono shop. Kagome fingered the material while they waited for the owner and shook her head, this was nothing like any of the demon lords owned just as she was about to turn and leave the shop owner came in and stared at Naruto horrified.

"Get out, I don't serve your kind." she said. Kagome stared angrily and grabbed Naruto, "We were just leaving, by the way, your material isn't worthy of any lord, and it certainly isn't worthy of my son." Kagome yelled her aura flaring.

She stormed out of the shop dragging Naruto till they reached the end of the block. "Mom!" "Kagome." Kakashi and Naruto said at the same time. "Ooh the nerve of that woman." she growled and she felt Naruto struggling, "Mom!" Kagome let go of Naruto quickly. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't realize, let me see." Kagome took a look at his wrist it had her finger marks on him. Sighing she held her hand gently over the marks and a soft pink light healed the burn marks.

Kakashi smiled at the tender moment. "I know one shop that might meet your standards Kagome, and its near the ramen booth." kagome smiled at Kakashi and took the arm her offered. Kakashi lead them into a small shop. Kagome touched some of the material shocked to find that it was as good as, if not better than her kimono material. Smiling she looked at the different patterns wondering what she color would fit him best. It would be better if he had an dark orange so that he could stick to his main color, but for formal what color, Sesshoumaru would be wearing his crecent moon white with the red pattern while his mate, Aine would wear red with white patterns to match him.

Kagome would be wearing a soft pink with white and silver. Naruto would wear orange with black under and on his back he would have the village insagnia. Kagome turned to see a young man at the counter. "So what would you like?" he asked. Kagome smiled, "Naruto here needs some formal kimonos and some everyday and maybe a couple of fighting ones. I was thinking dark orange with a black underneath and the village insignia on the back, and then right above it have a waning moon with a pearl like jewel just above it. For everyday he'll go with traditional orange and green with a pattern of the village sign, and for his dojo have something like what he's wearing now." Kagome stated.

The man nodded, "How long is this going to take you?" she asked as she drew some random sketches on a piece of paper. The man looked at her and shrugged, "Depends on how much your willing to pay."

The man took naruto's measurements and Kagome watched then pulled out a small pouch and placed it on the table. "This is something to make sure you get it done within two weeks of today." The man opened the bag and looked at the contents. "You'll have it by next week." he said and Kagome smiled and left the store. Naruto stared at his mother as they left the store. "Ma, What'd you give him?" Naruto asked. "Gold." Kagome said simply as they walked to the ramen booth.

kagome and Kakashi laughed and teased Naruto while they all ate smiling about things.

Naruto had fallen asleep and Kagome laughed as she moved to wake him. "Let me carry him." Kakashi offered. Kagome nodded and she lead him to the house. Naruto was in bed and Kagome lead Kakashi to the door. "Thanks for everything Kakashi." she said smiling he nodded and moved to open the door the same time she did. Their hands touched and Kagome looked up at Kakashi, she looked at him and blushed. She moved to take her hand away but Kakashi wouldn't let go. He pulled down his mask and Kagome gasped, he then leaned down and kissed her gently.

He grinned wickedly and left Kagome staring at him touching her lips a grin on her face as well.

* * *

_Okay let me have it, I know I deserve it so rip me a new one about being so late and yada yada. anyways y'all know what to do read and review or else. Kay sorry once again and hint at anything ya'll want to._


	5. The Trip

It was three days before the trip to Sesshoumaru's palace,Kagome watched Naruto stumbled as he through trying to tie his kimono, she laughed as he fell then entered the room and walked over to him. Once again she was showing him how to fix his outfit explaining it to him like she had done for Shippo when he had been forced to wear formal clothing.

Naruto nodded and Kagome untied the kimono, she was having him practice in his dojo outfits because that way he would have some idea of how to put on a kimono and wouldn't ruin the finer material. The outfits came out stunning and Kagome had smiled at the thought of seeing Naruto in formal wear. Kagome heard a knock on the door and instructed Naruto to put away his clothes back into the trunk that would be taken when they left. She opened the door to reveal Kakashi, she instantly blushed and smiled up a him.

Kakashi nervously scratched the back of his head, "Soo, are you getting ready for your trip?" Kakashi asked looking around. "Mm hm, I just finished packing our things." Kagome said and put her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth.

"That's good...."

Kagome nodded and they looked up at each other, Kagome blushing turned away and Kakashi turned pink as well.

"Well....."

"So...."

Kagome and Kakashi both laughed and the nervousness between them broke, "Do you want to go to dinner with me before you leave?" Kakashi asked. Kagome smiled up at him and grinned happily, "I'd like that a lot." Kagome said looking into his eye.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at sixish?" Kakashi asked. "Six it is." Kagome agreed, Kakashi smiled down at her taking her hands in his and kissed her gently. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said and Kagome nodded happily.

Kakashi then poofed away and Kagome giggled doing a little jig. She had a date!.......Oh Shit she had a date! Kagome stared at the wall then ran and picked up a phone, "Iruka! I need you to watch Naruto tomorrow night can you do it?" Kagome asked. Naruto agreed, "What's so important anyways?" he asked Kagome pulled the phone closer to her, "I have a date." she whispered into the phone. Iruka smiled on the other end of the phone.

"About time. who's it with?" he asked lounging on his couch. "Kakashi." she said she heard a crash on the other side of the line and stared at the phone. "Iruka?" she asked gently..."Kakashi, as in Hatake, kakashi?" he asked.

Kagome confirmed and wondered what was going on. "No! Your not going." he said and Kagome glared. "Iruka you will come and watch Naruto tomorrow night and if you don't I'll tell the whole village about how just last week you couldn't take a shower because there was a spider in it." Kagome said wickedly. Iruka sighed and agreed to watch Naruto. Kagome smiled and hung up, she had a date. Smiling Kagome ran to her room and pulled open her closet, "What am I going to wear?" she questioned. Then she saw IT, it had been a present from her mother. She had winked at her and said, "To help catch the right man."

Kagome had stuffed it in the back of her closet never thinking to wear it until now. She put the box aside and pulled out the matching heels and the matching purse. She let the dress hang gently on a hanger and smiled at it. She then closed the closet and checked up on Naruto, he was fast asleep. Meaning he was kicking the wall and everything around him. She shook her head and gently went back into the room. She pulled the blanket up moved his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Night Naru-chan." she said and closed the door.

* * *

"have you told Naruto yet?" Iruka asked from the door way as Kagome did her makeup. "No, I'll explain it to him before I leave. " she said and put on the last dab of lip stick. "So how do I look?" Kagome asked. "You look good." Iruka said and Kagome smiled. There was a knock on the door and Kagome smiled nervously. "Naruto can you get that for me?" Kagome asked. She heard Kakashi and Naruto talking and then she heard naruto yell. Sighing Kagome stood grabbed her wrap and her purse and walked out of her room. "Naruto it isn't nice to yell." Kagome said turning the corner to see Kakashi and Naruto at each others throats. Kagome sighed and grabbed Naruto by the ear, pulling him away. "Sit!" she ordered pointing to the couch. Naruto complied and Kagome sat down beside him.

"Kakashi, come talk with me." Iruka said and lead kakashi to the guest room.

She stared at Naruto, "Naru-chan, I've always been content to be just your mother, and that's fine, but there are several other parts to me, there's a woman who needs attention and has desires. Don't I deserve to date?" Kagome asked looking at her son. Naruto's head was down and Kagome picked up his chin, "If you don't like it I won't go out." she promised.

She looked so pretty, her hair was down and the natural waves framed her face, she had light makeup on and she was wearing a nice dress. Naruto nodded, "I guess it's alright for you to go on a date with the hentai." naruto said and Kagome smiled down at him, "Arigato, Naruto-chan." Kagome said and kissed his head. "Ma!" naruto yelled embarrassed Kagome giggled and nodded, "Sorry darling." she said and Kagome stood up. "Where did your sensei's go?" she asked and looked to see that her guest bedroom light was on, that light was usually off. Kagome opened the door to see Iruka and Kakashi glaring at each other.

Laughing nervously Kagome grabbed Kakashi by the arm, "Um well were leaving, there's money on the table for ramen and my cell phone and all emergency contact numbers are on the fridge, so yeah." Kagome pulled Kakashi away from the door and slammed it behind her. "you look wonderful." kakashi said and Kagome smiled, his eyes were glued on her and she looked down at the dress. It was a scoop neck black dress with spaghetti straps. It gently accented her figure and made her look wonderful. She looked Kakashi over noticing he wasn't in his regular ninja gear, "you don't look to bad yourself." Kagome stated admiring him in just plain black slacks and a collared white shirt that was tucked in.

Kagome grinned as kakashi leaned in and pecked her gently on the lips, "How are you?" he asked. "I'm with this date with this weird looking man but he hasn't taken me anywhere yet." Kagome said. Kakashi smiled and he lead her to a small restaurant, "I hope your hungry." Kakashi said. Kagome nodded and Kakashi smiled.

The night went off without a hitch, Kakashi was funny, kind, and a perfect gentlemen. Unfortunately the night ended and Kagome found herself at her doorstep. "I don't want to leave, I'm having such a good time." she said into his shoulder. "I could come with you." Kakashi said and Kagome froze a thought coming into her head.

"You know you should give me something to remember you by. A week is a long time to go away." he whispered huskily into her ear. Kagome blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck,Kakashi leaned down brushing his lips on Kagome's slowly making her moan. "Your too good at this." she said and kissed him again this time the kiss was deeper. Suddenly a hand grabbed Kagome from behind and pulled her away from Kakashi, she was still in a daze when Kagome heard the door slam.

"Mom what the hell were you doing?" Naruto asked his arms crossed glaring up at her. Kagome looked at Naruto then back at the door where Kakashi was behind, grinning she opened the door again and jumped into Kakashi's arms. She forcefully kissed him, his tongue wrestled with hers and when they pulled away Kakashi had a grin on his face. Kagome stood back and straightened her dress, "I'll see you in a week Kakashi." she said and closed the door. Kakashi nodded and walked away on cloud nine.

Kagome then turned and glared at Naruto to see him with his eyes wide and staring horrified, "I'm scarred for life." he muttered. Kagome laughed and picked up Naruto, "Oof, your getting to big for me to carry you." she said and walked into the living room to see Iruka glaring at her, "What?" she asked. Iruka shook his head and took Naruto from Kagome, "Just make sure you know what your doing." Iruka said and Kagome smiled, "Thank you Iruka." Kagome said and walked to her room before plopping down on her bed, thoughts of Kakashi on her mind.

* * *

The Next morning Kagome woke up to the sound of Jaken and Naruto yelling at each other. Sighing she put on her robe and walked out to the front room, "Good moring Jaken, Naruto do you have everything packed?" Kagome asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Naruto stared at his mother and nodded, "Lady Kagome, the servants will take the trunks." Jaken said bowing. Kagome waved her hand and some fox demons entered, Kagome raised a brow and looked at the one supervising the others, he was tall with long black hair with dark orange highligts, "Aren't you Shippo's main general?" Kagome asked. The man stiffened and turned slowly, Kagome looked at him and remembered, "I remeber you! Your name is Kiryuu!" Kagome said smiling, "why are you here instead of just regular servants." Kagome asked. Kiryuu paled a little and scratched the back of his head. Kagome sighed and shook his head, "Honestly that kit."

"He's just protecting you Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama also ordered some soldiers here as well." Kagome shook her head, "You know I'm perfectly able to tend to myself." Kiryuu laughed nervously knowing exactly how strong she was. "Yes, I know that Kagome-sama, but Lord Sesshoumaru and Shippo-sama ordered the escort. Kagome just muttered something under her breath and went into her room returning dressed in a simple white sun dress.

"You look well, Kagome-sama. You haven't aged a day since I last saw you." Kagome laughed, "That happens when you are blood-adopted by a powerful daiyokai." Kagome replied and the demon nodded in understanding. Naruto entered the room and smelled it sensing Kiryuu's other interests in his mother he growled low in his throat as the demon moved toward his mother. Kagome looked at him and realized what she was doing, "Well Kiryuu-kun, here's someone else I'd like to introduce you to. This is Shippo's other brother Naruto." Naruto shook the fox's hand and he glared at the fox general.

Jaken entered the room before the yoki levels rose and squawked that the caravan was ready. Kagome paled at the word caravan and walked out the door to see a bunch of soldiers and a dragon(not AH Un) she closed her eyes hoping that it would all disappear. She opened them again to still see the caravan, she peeked out of doorway to see a crowd forming, "Great just great." she muttered and grabbed Naruto's hand. She placed him on the dragon and moved to jump on when she felt hands on her waist. She turned her head to see Kakashi smiling up at her. She smiled down at him and he kissed her gently, "Just remember your taken now." he said and Kagome nodded. A growl behind Kakashi made Kagome look up to see Sesshoumaru's oldest and most trusted general Yama, the man lived up to his name he was as strong as a mountain with great bulging muscles. "Yama-san. How are you?" she asked nervously as Kakashi placed her on the dragon. "I am well."he said and glared at Kakashi, "I didn't expect Ani-sama to send all this." Kagome said and watched Kakashi stand his ground as Yama glared at him, "Sesshoumaru-sama is concerned for your welfare since the last attack." he replied.

Kagome's attention was brought back to Yama at the last comment, "He knows I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Kagome said irritated with all this protection, "We all know that Kagome-sama but it is just precaution." Kagome shook her head, "No precaution is necessary." Kagome said, "Kagome there might be other threats." Kakashi said gently rubbing her knee. "Mom, Shippo ani-san is just trying to take care of you." Naruto said

Kagome shrugged, "Why can't you just let me go by myself?" she muttered, Yama smirked and motioned for the group to proceed. Kagome leaned down over Kakashi and he caught her, "I'll see you in a week." she promised. "Maybe sooner." he winked and Kagome stared after him as he disappeared wondering what all that was about. Kagome settled back into her seat as the dragon moved and made sure Naruto sat up straight.

Groups of people throughout the village stared and pointed as the caravan proceeded. Kagome sighed and shook her head, this was what she wanted to avoid all together. Yama looked back to see Lady Kagome irritated and ordered the caravan to move faster. They were out of the village within minutes and Naruto soon started to move around nervously not used to sitting still for so long. Kagome smiled and looked over at Yama, the general understood and moved back to Kagome. "Young Lord it would be my honor if you would lead the procession with me." he said, Kagome hid a smile behind the long sleeves of her kimono and Naruto looked around not understanding. Then it dawned on him, he was the young lord, he nodded enthusiastically, "Just don't muss your clothes." Kagome said gently and watched as Naruto jumped off the dragon and walked to the front of the line with Yama. Kagome patted the dragon's neck rubbing it gently, this reminded her of the time she first rode on Ah Un. She missed the old dragon, she missed a lot of her old life, and riding around like this brought back memories. Well minus the fact of the armed guard.

They rode through the whole day and only stopped when Kagome needed to get water and use the facilities. While she was away she heard a low growl, she acted normally and washed her hands then gently pushed her hair behind her ear pulling out a pin she had hidden in her sleeves. She turned around to come face to face with a red eyed human formed tiger demon, "Oh my what do we have here." the tiger asked growling as he came out licking his lips. Kagome bowed, "Excuse me but I must return to my camp." she said smiling. She moved and the tiger moved to grab her. Kagome jumped back and flipped the tiger on its back. "It would benefit you if you kept your hands to yourself." Kagome said in her best Sesshoumaru voice. The tiger growled and got up and charged.

Kagome sighed and charged and threw the pin. It hit the tiger directly between the eyes making him freeze then explode in a bright pink light. Kagome shook her head and turned back to camp to be met halfway by Yama, Naruto, and Kiryuu. "I told you I could care for myself." she told Yama and straightened her robes and walked back into camp ignoring the wide eyed demons around her.


	6. talks

The procession continued to the gate where they were stopped and Kagome dismounted making sure Naruto was behind her. Jaken walked to the front and sqawked something to the guards. The gates opened and Kagome walked through, as they were walking she felt Naruto stop. She turned to see him staring at the palace his mouth wide open, at the current moment he looked more like a fish then a fox.

"Naruto, you'll catch flies if you stand there like that all day." Kagome yelled back to him, Naruto blushed and ran to catch up with his mother. They were escorted past strong oak doors that led to stone halls, with thick black marble doors. They reached one door that was made of green jade.

"Now when you see the Lord and Lady you must bow like I showed you until he tells you to rise, there will be a lot of other demons there so don't be intimidated and Naruto don't talk unless your spoken to." Kagome instructed she waited until Naruto nodded and she nodded to the dog demon at the door.

"Lady Kagome, the Shikon Miko, and her kit Naruto of Konohagakure." Kagome smiled down at Naruto then her face became cold as steel and she walked past the doors, Naruto followed his mother, all the while watching what she was doing. Her head was held high her eyes showed no emotion and even though her kimono wasn't perfect, after all she had changed into it and had traveled in it, she looked stunning.

Naruto looked around to see other demons, who wore far more extravagant outfits then they did at the current moment. Kagome coughed into her hand grabbing Naruto's attention as she bowed, he flushed following her example and knelt onto the ground his head down low.

"Rise my sister, Kagome." a deep voice said in front of them. "You too nephew." the voice said and Naruto looked up to see Sesshoumaru in all his lordly glory with a beautiful inu demoness was sitting on a cushion lower then him. She had amber eyes and long black hair that demanded respect.

"My lord brother you I apologize for my appearance, we have traveled far and with your permission I request to be excused to refresh." Kagome stated.

Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome rose indicating for Naruto to follow, they backed walking backwards only turning to walk properly when they were no longer in front of Sesshoumaru. As soon as the jade doors closed Kagome sighed in relief and kissed Naruto on the head.

"I'll explain it all later Naruto, and don't worry you won't have to do that again while were here. But for now let's go to our rooms and clean up." Naruto nodded and followed his mother they walked up what seemed to be an endless amount of stairs. Naruto was surprised his mother could walk this long, finally he was lead to a bedroom with green walls and picture of forest painted on the walls, "This was Shippo's old room, he liked it quite a bit." Kagome said smiling down at Naruto.

"I like it too." Naruto said Kagome smiled, "take a bath and stay in here then we'll talk. I know its been a long day." Kagome said and left.

As she walked down the halls Kagome felt a strange sense of deja'vu she had done this so many times before, and she was glad it only happened once every couple of years, she walked into her room and disrobed walking into her hotsprings and sliding into the tub. She felt so at ease, she knew she would have to keep her guard up.

After her bath Kagome walked into her room wrapped in her towel to see a servant pulling out a white and pink kimono for her, the servant was a butterfly demon. She bowed to her and Kagome smiled, "May I ask your name?" she asked as she stepped behind her dressing screen putting on her undergarments and the under parts of the kimono.

"I am Shin," the servant said, Kagome nodded and stepped out from behind the screen. "Well Shin-san it is nice to meet you." Kagome said and allowed Shin to dress her, "It is a pleasure to meet you too my lady." Shin said

"you must call me Kagome." she commanded and Shin grinned at Kagome as she fixed her hair. "Of course Kagome." Shin said and bowed. Kagome got up thanking Shin and left her room to check in on Naruto.

Naruto was standing blushing as a spider youkai tried to put on his kimono, he was trying to be kind but he was so embarassed. Kagome couldn't help it she laughed, Naruto's head turned to her and he ran over to her hiding behind the folds of her kimono.

"Naru-chan you haven't hid behind my skirts since you were a child." Kagome teased. Naruto blushed as his kimono top fell off his shoulders. Smiling Kagome turned to the youkai who was bowing to her.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked indicating for the demon to rise. "My name is Misa, mi'lady." she replied

Kagome nodded, "Naruto Misa-san is going to help you get dressed every day, it is how it is done for those of importance, I know its awkward but I know for a fact that she'll make you look very nice." Kagome promised. Naruto was pushed by Kagome toward Misa and Misa continued to dress Naruto while Kagome sat in a chair chatting with Misa. When all was done Misa bowed and left the room.

Kagome looked at Naruto's hair and sighed, she couldn't think of how to fix it so it would stay that way. "Now ask your questions." Kagome said. Naruto sat staring at his mother then shrugged, "what's with all this stuff?" naruto asked.

"Its the demon hierarchy, your uncle is the most powerful demon lord in the world, so every half decade he holds a ball, its to count how many demons are left and to make sure that no one is trying to do evil deeds." Kagome stated

"Didn't you also state that it was like a group date for demons too?" Naruto asked. Kagome nodded, "so are you going to be hooked up with some guy?" Naruto asked his claws cracking, Kagome smiled and shook her head and took Naruto's head into her lap rubbing his hair trying to calm him down.

"Naruto my brother is the Lord of the West. Trust me no one is going to force me to get married." Kagome promised. Naruto calmed down his youki relaxing suddenly he bolted up, "Hey mom how many of these things have you been to?" he asked

Kagome smiled down at Naruto, "Well let's see, they five years after Naraku was defeated and I was blood bonded to your uncle three years after that. The well sealed and I stayed with your uncle.. So I've been to all the ones that were held by your uncle and lets see its been five centuries so every half century."

"10 your mother has been to ten of these gatherings and each time she fails to leave with an appropriate mate." Sesshoumaru said from the doorway. Kagome huffed indignantly, "You know its rude to enter a room without knocking, and even more rude to eavesdrop on a conversation." Kagome stated.

"This is my home I will go wherever I please and no conversation in this palace is hidden from me." Sesshoumaru stated to his little sister.

"That's what you think." Kagome mumbled and rolled her eyes. "I heard that." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome grinned and winked at him, "Is there something wrong?" she asked wondering why he was here. "My pups, are...." before Sesshoumaru could finish there was the sound of yelling as a three voices were heard yelling a softer toned one followed and the yelling stopped. Kagome stood and helped Naruto up.

"It's time to meet your cousins." Kagome said to Naruto. Naruto got up and Sesshoumaru moved into the room. Two teenage inu-demons entered the room one being male the other female, "Aunt Kagome!" the female one yelled and jumped at Kagome hugging her tightly. "hello Ara-chan." Kagome said and petted the young girl who was now taller then her. Kagome looked to the male raising a brow, "Are you not going to greet me rei-chan?" Kagome asked

Reina-katsumaru, rei-chan for short bowed to his aunt ever as stoic as he was as a child. Kagome shook her head, "this won't do, no not at all." Kagome said and moved her index finger sending a pink spark to rei making him jump and yip like when he was a pup.

"Aunt Ka-gome!" Rei yelped his voice cracking Kagome smiled and hugged the demon, Aine entered the room and the two woman glared at each other staring the other down before both simotaneosly burst out laughing.

"Oh Aine-chan!" Kagome said and they embraced warmly, "I've missed you Kagome-chan." Aine replied, A young demon who looked 10 in human years hid behind his mother's skirt.

"Who is this?" Kagome asked as she knelt next to the young pup. "This is Inu-Maru." Aine said. Kagome nodded in understanding looking at the pup, "Well hello Inu-chan, I'm your Aunt Kagome. You know I knew your brother and sister when they were smaller then you are now?" Kagome said.

"you knew Ara, and Rei when they were pups?" the pup asked in wonder. Kagome nodded, "I also knew your Yuki, Shin, and Haru when they were pups in fact I was there for their birthings. unfortunately this is our first meeting. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." Kagome stated shaking the pups hand. Inu smiled up at his aunt liking her already, Kagome stood back and brought Naruto over who was looking a bit left out.

"And now for the newest member of our family or at least the newest addition to mine, this is your cousing Naruto Higurashi-Taisho-Uzamaki." Kagome said ruffling Naruto's hair. "Its nice to meet you." Naruto said his face flushing. Kagome smiled at her kit.

"The kit will train with us in the morning Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome nodded and rubbed Naruto's hair, "Mom!" Naruto yelled irritated. Kagome looked around and noticed that Shippo wasn't around. Suddenly remembering that she was mad at her brother and her kit she smiled down at Naruto and instructed her nieces and nephews to go out and play. When Rei objected Kagome turned to him, "pup this is not something you want to witness." Kagome said to him making him scamper out of the room.

Aine laughed at Kagome and both woman turned to Sesshoumaru. "Shall we move to your office?" Kagome asked her tone making no room for objection, Sesshoumaru hn'd and he lead the way to his office, "Where is Shippo?" Kagome asked taking a seat on a mat in her brother's office.

"he's off taking reports from his men, he will be here shortly." Aine said and sat across from Kagome, she ordered tea and both women promptly ignored Sesshoumaru talking about their children and how they would never settle down.

"Talking about settling down Kagome, Sess tells me you were with someone the last time he came to see you." Aine said grinning mischievously, Kagome blushed and nodded as the tea arrived and both women nodded to the servant. "His name and please be generous with the details." aine prompted as she poured tea.

Kagome smiled at her sister-in-law, they got along so well. "His name is Hatake, Kakashi, he's 5'9 has gravity defying grayish white hair, he has beautiful onyx eyes and he is such a wonderful kisser, Oh and his body, you could crack a rock against that form." Kagome whispered.

Aine giggled, "So you like him then?" she asked and observed Kagome's blush, "He's a very good man, and I know he can take very good care of me." Kagome said smiling at Aine. Both women shared a knowing look and went back to talking about children.

Sesshoumaru sat observing the two women, they would never find something not to talk about. His eyebrow raised as Kagome leaned in to talk to Aine about something and they both parted giggling like young school girls. Kagome had been talking about that Ningen who she had become attached to. Internally he sighed and shook his head, Aine turned to look at him their bond expressing his worry. She raised and eyebrow but he shook his head slightly promising to converse with her about it later.

She nodded and continued on with her conversation. There was a knock at the door interrupting both women's chatter and Sesshoumaru called for the knocker to enter. Shippo enetered the room oblivious to the fact that his mother was there, "Sesshoumaru-sama, the guards report that there was an attack on kaa-san after all and that she handled it." Shippo stated.

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked to his sister, "Would you like to elaborate?" he asked Kagome, she shook her head and Shippo paled turning around, "Mama. Its so great to see you." he said and ran over to her. she glared at him and he stopped mid-step, "You two sent a small army to come get me. Do you realize the amount of attention that brought to me?" kagome asked.

"We were worried about you." Shippo stated. Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled at her kit, "It was with the best of intentions." Sesshoumaru stated and Kagome sighed accepting defeat and opened her arms to shippo, "Next time just send five guys not your best generals and some men."

"I cannot promise anything." Sesshoumaru stated and Kagome just nodded knowing that she would be stuck with the two overprotective demons for the rest of her life. "So who's here?" Kagome asked. "Lord Takahama from the North along with his mate Haruka, Lady Tsuki from the east along with her mate Riku, and Lord Ginhabak."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru at the final name and glared at him. "No, I will not be escorting him around this time." she declared, "I wouldn't dream of asking such a request of you, although he may seek you out on his own." he stated.

Kagome sighed and took a sip of her tea, "I'll keep myself occupied with Naruto, that should keep most of them at bay until they find out that I'm not mated." she said smiling at her brother. "And what are you going to do when they find out your not mated?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome's cup froze mid-air and she looked up at Sesshoumaru, "you always have to find a fault in my plans don't you?" she asked. Sesshoumaru simply smirked at her and they both shared a knowing look.

* * *

_Yeah sorry it took so long, I'm in college now so yeah, um please give suggestions I don't know where to go from here anyways read and review._


End file.
